


Rain

by Madame Baroquedile (WhimsicalRealist)



Series: Strings Of Fate Set In Sandstone [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalRealist/pseuds/Madame%20Baroquedile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crocodile despises rain. Doflamingo adores it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Crocodile does not like the rain. At least, not the kind that lingers for days, clotting the sky with grey clouds and drenching the world in waves of cold water.  If possible, the man manages to become more irritable than usual, locking himself away in his office and avoiding all contact with other people.  

This of course excludes Doflamingo…because Doflamingo is an asshole who knows how to pick the lock on his office door no matter how many times he has it changed.

  
Unwillingly he will often find himself dragged to the couch—sometimes pulled along by his arm, others find him yanked around by invisible strings as if he were a disobedient marionette. Once there, things could go any number of ways. Sometimes there are passionate kisses that lead down a well-traveled path of distraction, sometimes there are teasing words and arguments with no real purpose but to amuse, and sometimes the younger man simply tucks himself around his reptile and rests with him until the sun comes back.

  
Crocodile is always glad to have the storm clear up.

  
Doflamingo often wishes it would stay just a day or two longer.


End file.
